1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor device and method of designing a wiring of a semiconductor device adapted to WSCP (Wafer level Chip Size Package).
2. Background Art
In WSCP, a rewiring pattern is generally formed in one layer, so it is significantly difficult to design a wiring pattern as compared with a multilayered substrate such as a ball grid array (BGA).
For this reason, according to the layout of pads, there exist a signal line, a power supply, and a ground line that may not be connected. As a result, it becomes difficult to manufacture an LSI.
Specifically, when implementing a hard macro, the positions of pads are fixed, and the positions of the pads may not be arbitrarily changed. Thus, it is difficult to design a rewiring pattern.
Therefore, under such circumstances, reconsideration or the like for the layout is necessary. This not only delays the schedule of a product development but also lowers the performance of the hard macro.